Forsaken Future
by TitanKardinal
Summary: Ten years after Vicky's take over of the world. This is the story of the resistance. How will they survive without Cosmo and Wanda's magic? rated just to be safe... might change it
1. The Resistance

**For those of you who are also reading Libertine, yeah, i'm still writing that, but i'll be writing this at the same time. This is about the resistance, ten years after Vicky took over (As seen in Channel Chasers) I often wondered what the resistance was like, so i said "Okay, i'll write about it myself!" So here you go. FOP-Butch Hartman, Amanda-TitanKardinal. Okay? okay.**

A young woman about the age of twenty ran down the dark streets of the forsaken Dimmesdale. She looked over her shoulder to see a large man, clad in black with a mask covering his face, chasing her. He had a weapon attached to his wrist and was firing at her. She had no earthly idea why he was chasing her or what in the world she did. Perhaps the leader really did know everything that went on in everyone's mind, how she felt so oppressed. She turned a corner to try and escape, pressing herself against the wall trying to catch her breath.

Her persuer turned after her, and fired a red laser at her. She closed her eyes tightly thinking that this was the end. But was surprised that she was still alive. She opened her eyes to see a tall man with messy brown hair, blue eyes and bucked teeth holding up his own laser weapon against her persuer who was now out cold on the ground.

He came over to her and pulled her away in a hurry. Both were silent for a time until he'd reached an area thick with buildings and smog. The man turned to her.

"Why was that man chasing you?" he asked. The woman stayed silent. "Are you looking for someone?" She nodded. "Who?"

She looked up at him. Could he be trusted? He had saved her life… but was that really enough to go by? She decided it was and uttered one word. "Resistance."

"As I thought." The man said. "Follow me." He took her by the wrist and lead her to what seemed to be a demolished building. The woman stared in disbeleif, thinking she was too late and the resistance had been destroyed. She was too late, she thought and so she fell to her knees and wept.

The man saw her tears and picked her up. "stop crying" he said calmly and kicked a place in the rubble with the heel of his boot. The woman let out a bit of a gasp, hearing the hollow clunk beneith them.

"Who's there?" said a voice from below.

"Timmy." Said the man. "And a guest."

A secret hatch below them opened and the voice said "Hurry up! Get in!" the man pushed the woman inside where she was face to face with a big, bald african american man wearing a tattered vest which read AJ-5 above the pocket. "Timmy, who is this?" the bald man asked.

"I don't know she hasn't told me her name yet." Timmy replied.

"And you just brought her here? Didn't you even concider that she works for Her?" the bald man asked.

"AJ, she doesn't." Timmy said "I can tell."

"Do you work for Her?" AJ asked the woman.

"No." she said quietly.

"See?" Timmy said.

"What's your name?" AJ said to the woman. She just looked up at him with cold grey-blue eyes, scared and alone she felt. "You do have a name right?"

"Amanda." She sighed simply.

"Come with us Amanda." Said Timmy. "We'll show you the base."

Amanda opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed her mouth and kept it to herself.

"What is it?" AJ asked, noticing her urge to speak.

"…" she hesitated a moment. "She may be tracking me!" she yelled out.

**Okay so it's kinda short, but almost all of my first chapters are really short. but THANKYOU for reading and Please reveiw, Otherwise i may not update :( (even though i probably will anyways) :)**


	2. The Strange Introduction

**Alright, i'm back. I'm sorry it took so long... I've actually had this written for about a week...week and a half, but was too lazy to put it up, but since i was updating another story today i decided to do this one too. Enjoy.**

* * *

Timmy and AJ just looked at Amanda calmly as she breathed deeply. She lookes back at them, surprised that they weren't shocked at her news.

"Didn't you hear me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, you spoke up quite clearly." AJ said.

"It's okay, we deal with this sort of thing all the time." Timmy shrugged. He opened a door and motioned for Amanda to go inside. "Take off your clothes and wash yourself THOROUGHLY" he said.

"We're going to burn these incase there's any trackers on them, then Timmy will bring you a new set of clothes to wear." AJ said. "and then when you're done, you'll be taken to the lab for a scan of any other tracker that could have been placed on you."

Amanda nodded and shut herself in the room. She quickly pulled off her clothes and threw them out the door for AJ to burn. She had a bar code tatooed onto her back which proved she was an employee for the Leader. But she had rebeled and the code was no longer valad. She stepped into the shower and began to wash herself.

AJ passed someone in the hall way. He was tall had blonde hair and braces. "AJ, usually when you go on a pantie raid, you only take… THE PANTIES!" he laughed seeing AJ carrying all of Amanda's old clothes.

"Shut up Chester, we're burning these in case of tracking devices." AJ said.

"Uh huh, sure. So I take it we have a new recruit?" Cherter asked.

"That's right." AJ said and continued walking.

"Hmm, a new recruit…" Chester smirked. He thought he'd go play a little joke on said new recruit. Though he'd forgotten one thing from what he'd learned from AJ and what he carried. And that was… the new recruit wasn't a man.

In the ten years that had passed after Vicky had taken over, Chester hadn't matured like his friends. He had sort of the 'College freshman' vibe about him. He quickly and quietly snuck into the bathroom where he could hear the shower running. He snuck over to the shower curtain and pulled it back

"HA!" he yelled out, but then looked down to see Amanda sitting near the focet with her back turned to him. Chester blushed madly at the sight of a naked woman. He quickly closed the shower curtain again and backed out of the room… right into Timmy and Trixie.

"Chester what are you doing?" Timmy asked.

"Uh… I had to go?" he lied.

"Then why did you shout out 'Ha' like that?" Trixie asked.

"Uh, no reason." Chester lied again.

Amanda turned off the water and reached out for a towel that had been set out for her and wrapped herself in it. She stepped out and looked at each person wondering why in the world there were so many people in the bathroom all at the same time.

"You must be Amanda" Trixie said. She handed out a fresh set of clothes to her. "My name is Trixie Tang."

Amanda nodded. "I know." Amanda had met Trixie in high school, in fact, she'd met Timmy and AJ in high school too. But she didn't remember Chester…

Chester stared blankly at Amanda, wrapped in a towel, rather embarassed at his actions before, but Amanda never brought them up. It was as if she didn't even realize anything had happened. She put on the clothes Trixie gave her, a worn grey shirt with no sleeves and a black coller and a tattered pair of cargo pants. She looked like any other fugative, only she had something they didn't have. The bar code on her back.

* * *

**Chester's such a pervert... Well not really, Anyways, please reveiw. I really don't know when i'll update this, but yeah. hopefully it will be soon.**


End file.
